


Beauty is Painful

by JudgeMentalTatorTot



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: <3, Cutting, Don't Self Harm Guys, F/F, F/M, I love all of you, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Stay safe please, Swearing, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:43:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudgeMentalTatorTot/pseuds/JudgeMentalTatorTot
Summary: Oh BOYAnother sad fic because I am sad :,)





	Beauty is Painful

Michael has wanted to kinda.. confess his feelings for Jeremy. As cliche as it seemed, he had these feelings and couldn't seem to shake them off his shoulders. He met up with Jeremy at the end of the school day at the main doors and spun the slender male around so he was facing Michael.   
  
"Woah- Hey, Micha!" Jeremy smiled.  
  
"Jeremy, there's something I absolutely need to tell you." Michael said all seriously.   
  
"Uh- sure. What's up??" Jeremy asked.   
  
"I have-" Michael was interrupted by a blonde female strutting up to them, smiling and waving at Jeremy.   
  
"Hey, Jer~!" She smiled. It was Brooke Lohst.   
  
"Heyyy, Brooke." Jeremy giggled, a slight blush dusting his cheeks.  
  
Michael felt disappointed and quite.. jealous. This had to be his girlfriend. No doubt.   
  
Brooke glanced at Michael, and the male stiffened up.  
  
"You must be Michael right?" She kept fucking smiling.   
  
Michael nodded and then went to walk away, pulling on his headphones and clenching his fists in his pockets.   
  
"Wh- Michael-! What's wrong??" Jeremy called after him.   
  
Michael refused to answer, also he didn't really hear him so-  
  
Michael drove home and immediately went to the bathroom, pulling out a razor from one of his drawers. He looked at his arm and firmly pressed the sharpened edge against his wrist. He bit his lip, its not like he's done this stuff before.   
  
Jeremy was in his room when he felt a sharp pain on his wrist.   
  
"Agh- what the hell?!" he cried out.   
  
He looked at his wrist and immediately his heart sunk to the twisted pit in his stomach. Roses. Roses bloomed so delicately onto his wrists, vines curling around his arm.   
  
Michael walked into his room and prayed his mothers wouldn't be home too early.   
  
Jeremy was now currently running to Michael's house. After noticing where specifically the roses bloomed, he began to panic. He called Michael on the way.  
  
Michael flinched when he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. He answered, it was just Jer after all.   
  
"Yeah?" He mumbled.  
  
"Michael, are you home???" Jeremy seemed out of breath.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Michael asked.   
  
"I'm coming over!!" Jeremy yelled into the speaker of the device.   
  
"no nO NO WAIT JER-" He hung up... great.  
  
Michael stumbled over to the door and waited for Jeremy to pound on the door and upset the neighbors. Jeremy slid on the ice-covered concrete and rammed himself into the door. Bad idea, considering he wasn't made of muscle like Rich. He squeaked and rubbed his arm in pain. Michael opened the door and Jeremy tackled him.  
  
"Michael, are you okay?!" Jeremy asked frantically.   
  
"Dude- I'm fine!"   
  
"Let me see your arm!"   
  
Michael paused.. m-my arm??  
  
"No." Michael whimpered.  
  
"Michael." Jeremy glared.  
  
"No! Why do you want to see them anyways?!" Michael got all defensive.  
  
Jeremy pulled up the sleeve of his blue cardigan and showed Michael the roses. Michael's mouth opened in awe.   
  
"Show me." Jeremy demanded.   
  
Michael showed him his arm.   
  
"Michael.. wh-why?" Jeremy sounded hurt.   
  
"Well I like you and you apparently like Brooke so I kinda-" Michael was cut off.   
  
"Wait wait. Brooke and I aren't dating." Jeremy clarified.   
  
"You.. aren't?" Michael asked.   
  
"No! She likes Chloe anyways." Jeremy shrugged. "But uh.. you like me?"  
  
Michael nodded. Jeremy sat there in silence for a moment.   
  
"Michael, I may like guys and girls but.. I don't like you in that particular way. I'm sorry." He shrugged again.  
  
Michael nodded. "R-right.."  
  
"Still best bros?" Jeremy said hopefully.  
  
Michael smiled, "Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh BOY  
> Another sad fic because I am sad :,)


End file.
